Cardinal Gems Precure
Cardinal Gems Precure ''is the second series created by Michiyo Saruwatari. It is the next generation of ''Mahou Tsukai Precure. Story Cardinal Gems Precure Episodes 'Cure uprapapa!' This is what magical users say before they recite the spells. Since the very beginning, the non-magic and magic world has always been connected, and we never knew that some people in our world are actually sorcerers. Many years ago, Deusmast and his mean generals tampered with this connection in hope to bring chaos to both worlds. However, this malicious plan was stopped by the Mahou Tsukai Precure. The fight ended with the cures as winners and Cure Felice, also known as Hanami Kotoha, became the next Mother Rapapa(or mother earth). Mirai and Riko both grew up to become magnificent adults. They both became teachers in the Magic school and all of the students admired them very much. Until one day, Kouchou Sensei(or the Principal) called on to the two of them and appointed them the most improtant roles in the school. He chose Riko as his successor while he assigned Mirai as the vice principal. Only two days after the honoured ceremony for the two that Kouchou Sensei passed away, implying that he had lived for too long. One thing that we should know about the magic world is that, it is ruled by the royal family 'de Magia'. The current king's name is 'Lennon' and he had two sons. The older prince and the heir to the throne is Prince Niger de Magia and the younger one is Prince Albus de Magia. The two brothers always disguise themselves as commoners in order to check on the well-being of their citizens. One day, the princes ran into Riko and Mirai, who were at that time busy shopping at the magic shopping street, and they felt attracted to the young ladies. Niger and Albus came to see the two girls whenever they have time. After many months passed, Mirai and Riko too, started to have feelings for the two gentlemen. Despite the fact they were shocked about Niger and Albus's identities as princes, the two of them accepted the princes' proposal as Riko married Niger and Mirai married Albus. Nevertheless, after the marriage, Riko could see that Prince Niger's personality began to change bit by bit. From a caring man, he became more aggressive and violent. Until one day, Niger suddenly came up with a declaration to have the throne at once and attacked his father brutally. Albus, with Mirai and Riko's help, was succeed in stopping him but Niger suddenly disappeared, much to his family and Riko's depress. And from that moment, Prince Albus reluctantly became the heir to the throne. Niger returned for his revenge two years later but this time he came with a large army of dark shadow creatures called 'Aternostra'. He could easily defeated his brother and his father. He also snatced his two-years-old son from his wife in hope to train him into his own soldier. Worse, he aimed all his assaults at the pregnant Mirai, because there was a propercy about the child of Albus that would beat him in the future. Luckily, with King Lennon's help, Albus and Mirai, including Riko and her one month old daughter, could have a chance to escape to non-magic world. For their children's safety, the three decided to live in this world and pretented to be just like an ordinary family....until the right time came. 13 years later, Mirai's daughter, Ami, ran into a mysterious white-hair boy who stated that she is the one who could stop the turbulence in the magic world. While she was confused about the boy's word, Ami became the target of Eurus, one of the generals of Aternostra, for the reason that she was indeed the lost princess of the magic world. As Ami struggled and insisted on protecting her hometown, her true power as a princess was unleashed and she bacame Cure Astra, the holder of the diamond linkle stone. In order to prevent the history from repeating itself, Ami must search for the remaining team members who is said to be the children of Albus's closest royal guards, and the neo linkle stones and then set the magic world free from the control of Prince Niger. In doing so, she must as well look out for the enemies Niger sent to ambush her and her comrades. But as she fought, the more she knew....the incident that happened in her family prior to her birth ....and the truth behind Niger's unforgivable actions. Characters Pretty Cures *[[Asahina Ami|'Asahina Ami']] is the daughter of Mirai and Prince Albus de Magia, making Ami the lost princess of the magic world. Like her mother, she is very eager when it comes to learning magic. She is also very bright and is very good at art and crafting. Her alter ego is Cure Astra, the holder of the diamond linkle stone. *[[Aosora Eve|'Aosora Eve']] is the daughter of Jun, the teacher of the magic school and the close friend of Mirai and Riko, and Azul, one of Albus's royal guards. She is a polite girl who has an ambition to become a famous writer. Her alternate form is Cure Azurine, the holder of the sapphire linkle stone. *[[Atsuku Katherine|'Atsuku Katherine']]Atsuku Natsuko '''is the daughter of Kay, one of Mirai and Riko’s close friend, and Aiden, who is also one of the guards of Albus. She is very strong and is very good at sport, especially softball. Her alter ego is '''Cure Fiery, the holder of the ruby linkle stone. *[[Hanami Vivian|'Hanami Vivian']] is Kohana Purinto'''the half-fairy, a daughter of Hanami Kotoha, or Mother Rapapa, and Veridian, the narcissistic royal guard of Albus. She is the only one who wears glasses. She is quiet, still, she determined to become a storyteller someday. She can transform into '''Cure Meadow, the holder of the emerald linkle stone that was once the most powerful stone alone. *[[Izayoi Rina|'Izayoi Rina']]Izayoi Ami'''is the younger daughter of Riko and Prince Niger de Magia, thus making her the another lost princess of the magic world. Rina is a very famous role model, that's why she was often absent from school. Her alter ego is '''Cure Violet, the holder of the Amethyst Linkle Stone, the stone that was once the least important. Allied *[[Inazuma Noel|'Inazuma Noel']]' '''is a white-haired young boy who determined to become the greatest wizard of all. He is the son of the royal wizard of the de Magia family and that his father sent him to search for and protect the lost princesses. He is the holder of Topaz linkle stone. *[[Keitaro Marianne|'Keitaro Marianne']]'Keitaro Naomi is a half-mermaid and a daughter of Emily, Mirai and Riko's good friends who is also one of the teachers in the magic school, and Delmar, the merman royal guard of Albus. She will later join the team as '''Pearly Carol, the holder of the pearls of the seven seas, the sacred treasure of the mermaid village that said to aid the power of the linkle stones. *'Perseus '''is a monkey fairy who is a main mascot of the series. He is always seen on Noel's shoulder. *[[Shiroro|'Shiroro']]'Mofurun is also the main mascot of the series, Mofurun and Kumata's only daughter. *Batty is Emiko's bat butler. He used to be Riko and Mirai's student. '''Aternostra This wicked organization has a goal to rule over the magic world and slowly engulfed it with dark magic. The current ambition of Aternostra is to search for the lost princess who is the child of Albus, then captured her for some fearful purpose. *[[King Niger de Aternostra|'King Niger de Aternostra']]King Onyx '''is the leader of Aternostra and the current ruler of the magic world. He used to be a very caring prince who is beloved by his people before he suddenly changed into the one who is thirsted of power and wish to become the most powerful in the world. *Haidar is an old nobleman and the right hand of King Niger. He is the real antagonist who has been controlling Niger for more than ten years. *Prince Raven is the son and the older child of Niger and Riko whose real name was 'Izayoi Ren'. He was snatched from his mother by his father when he was just two years old and that he had no memories about Riko and Rina at all. Niger raised him with hatred and coldness in hope to make him the best soldier who could destroy without hesitation. However, after Raven met his sister and his cousin during his disguise, he started to realize that what he did was wrong. When he joined the cures, he became '''Ebony Raven, the holder of the onyx linkle stone, the stone that Niger created and gave it to him, hoping that Ren would use it to cover the two worlds with darkness. *'Boreas 'is the blue djinn who owns the power of the cursed Lapis Lazuli pendant. He is the strongest commander and is the reincarnation of Orba. *'Notus '''is the red djinn who owns the power of the cursed Jasper bracelet. Despite being a man, he was a female in his past life and that he is the reincarnation of Beningyo. *'Zephyrus is the green djinn who owns the power of the cursed jade ring. He is the reincarnation of Shakince. *Eurus is the purple djinn who owns the power of the cursed iolite armband. He is the reincarnation of Labut. *Yaminaru are the monsters of the series summoned by the Aternostra general using their cursed gems. Items * [[Neo Linkle stones|'''Neo Linkle stones]] * [[Cardinal Linkle stick|'Cardinal Linkle stick']] * [[Pearly Bracelet|'Pearly Bracelet']] * [[Ebony Staff|'Ebony Staff']] * [[Rainbow wheel|'Rainbow wheel']] * Magic wand * Magic broom Locations * [[Magic School|'Magic School']] * [[Magia Palace|'Magia Palace']] * [[Magic World|'Magic World']] * [[No magic world|'No magic world']] * [[Magic Shopping street|'Magic Shopping street']] * [[Fairy Village|'Fairy Village']] * [[Mermaid village|'Mermaid village']] * [[Tsunagi First Middle School|'Tsunagi First Middle School']] Trivia * This is the new generation of Mahou Tsukai Precure. Gallery Fan Art Category:Fan Series Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:Cardinal Gems Precure Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! related series